1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fly swatters and more specifically to a device having a handle with a loop for holding or carrying and a plurality of rigid monofilament strands bound on one distal end by the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of fly swatters designed to kill flies have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 932,899; 983,053; 2,202,292; 2,417,750; 2,934,777 and 5,770,307 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.